


5 ways to say i love you [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Five conversations, and the meaning of family.Gakushuu doesn’t even need to think. “I’m an Asano,” he says, “and if the world can’t handle that, then that’s just too fucking bad.”
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	5 ways to say i love you [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 ways to say I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677827) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



[5 ways to say i love you](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mZYib3hcEkNyN4iSrmo5rFEWzjXFcGkr/view?usp=sharing) 08:51

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
